


a drawing of you

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood brothers ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, emotional incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Daniel has trouble drawing and Sean tries to help.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess it's set in the blood brothers ending????

Sean clicked a remote button, quickly switching through channels. He frowned. Nothing good seems to be on. He settled on a channel that was playing music videos. He dropped the remote, yawning. 'Got it?' he asked. 

Daniel didn't answer. He had been sketching for the past thirty minutes. Over the music, Sean could hear the pen scratching against the paper. His eyelids felt heavy. He could go for a nap. Three music videos later, he could hear Daniel sigh. 

Sean turned to look at him. Daniel was scowling at the paper. 'You okay?' Sean asked. 

'No,' Daniel answered sharply, 'I'm trying so hard but I can't get it right.'

'Get what right?' Sean asked. 

'You,' Daniel muttered. He lowered his head, looking away. 'I'm trying to draw you.'

'It's fine if you don't get it right away,' Sean said, Daniel scowled, 'it is. Take a break or draw something else. You'll get it right eventually.' He patted the empty spot next to him. Daniel looked at him for a moment then stood up. He sat down next to Sean, turning to put his legs on Sean's lap. Daniel tucked his head under Sean's chin.

Sean smiled and set his chin on the top of Daniel's head. 'Feeling better?' he asked. 

'Yeah,' Daniel answered quietly. 

'You shouldn’t stay like this though,' Sean continued quietly, 'you're neck's gonna hurt.'

'No,' Daniel answered. Sean chuckled and didn't say anything else.

Sean looked at the table. The remote was on it. He poked Daniel. 'Can you get me that remote?' he asked. Daniel nodded and held up his hand. The remote floated up and towards them. Sean took it. He switched through the channels until settling on movie. He put the remote by him and settled in. 

An hour later, Daniel shifted. Sean smirked. He un-tucked himself from under Sean's chin then rolled his shoulders. He caught Sean's smirk. 'Shut up,' Daniel muttered. 

'I didn't say anything,' Sean said innocently. 

'Shut up anyway,' Daniel said. Sean laughed. Daniel's lips twitched as he put his head on Sean's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daniel growing up to be 3-4 inches taller than sean is _hella_ cute


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments! y'all so nice! 💕💕💕💕💕

Sean slid out from under the car and sat up. He rolled his shoulders. What time was it? He waited untile the pins and needles on his legs to pass before slowly standing up. He looked at the time. Afternoon. He spent-what? Two hours under there. No wonder he was hungry. 

Sean stumbled out of the garage and into the kitchen. He pulled out some leftovers, grabbed a plate and a spoon and fork and put them on the counter. Daniel was sitting by the dining table, hunched over papers, furiously scribbling. Sean looked at him fondly. 'Still can't get it right?' he asked, Daniel jumped and whirled to face him, banging his elbow on the edge of the chair's back. He yelped. 'Sorry,' Sean said. 

Daniel rubbed his elbow. 'It's fine.' 

Sean put the leftovers on the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. 'Still can't get it right?' he asked again. 

Daniel shook his head yes. 'There's something I can't get right. I've been trying for hours.'

Sean frowned confused. 'Hours?' 

'Started this morning,' Daniel muttered. 

Sean looked at the paper then held out his hand. 'Can I see?' Sean asked. Daniel frowned and didn't answer. Seconds later, he gathered up the papers and pushed them towards him. Sean flipped through them. His eyebrows went up. Daniel wasn't kidding, the pages were full of sketches of him. Some were still rough while others where half-done. 'They look good,' he said. 

'They are?' Daniel asked. Sean looked at him. He looked surprised. Sean nodded. 'The might be but I can't get it _right_ ,' Daniel muttered. Sean knew that feeling. 

He looked at him for a moment. 'Give me your pencil,' he said. Daniel handed it to him. Sean took it then flipped to an empty piece of paper. He started drawing. Looking at a mirror would be better but that would take time so he'd do that later. He drew quickly. Drawing from memory was hard but he managed. He looked at it for a moment the shrugged. Good enough. 

Sean handed to Daniel and he took it. He looked at it. 'Not good?' Sean asked. 

Daniel shook his head. 'No, it's good it's just…' 

'Not what you're looking for?' Sean finished. Daniel nodded. 'What are you looking for?' he asked. 

Daniel frowned and looked away. 'Just you,' he said quietly. Sean looked at him confused. 'I'm looking for just you.'

'Sorry but I don’t know what that means,' Sean said easily. He gathered up the papers and slid them towards Daniel. He didn't even look. Sean went back to his food.

'It's,' Daniel blurted out, Sean look at him, 'when you look at someone and they look different? Somehow?' 

Sean stared at him. Daniel kept his gaze somewhere else. Sean's eyes flicked down, taking him in. The curve of his jaw, the way his hair fell in front of his eyes and the redness in his cheeks. The way he frowned when he drew and the slope of his back. 'Yeah, I get it,' Sean replied. Daniel looked relieved. 

Daniel looked at him hopeful. 'You do?' he asked. 

Sean looked at his food. 'I do,' he said quietly. He started eating. 'It's hard to draw something when you want to look like how you expect it to be. But when it does look like something you can be happy with, it's the best.' He paused. 'But seriously, fuck drawing,' he declared. 

Daniel laughed. 'Fuck drawing,' he said loudly.

Sean grinned then looked at his food. 'Did you eat yet?' he asked. 

Daniel shook his head, still smiling. Sean pushed the plates towards him then stood up. 'You don't have to,' Daniel said. Sean looked at him. 'We can share.' Sean smiled and sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean was in his bed, trying to sleep. He was tired but his brain kept buzzing. Story of his life right there. His eyes cracked open. He looked at the ceiling. He sat up, looking around for his headphones. His door creaked open. 

'Sean,' Daniel said. 

'Yeah? What's up?' Sean answered, sleepily.

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' Daniel asked. 

Sean nodded. 'Sure,' he answered. He scooted over to make space, eye still looking around. Daniel walked to him quickly then sat down. 

'What are you doing?' Daniel asked quietly. 

'Looking for my headphones,' Sean replied. He reached for the lamp and turned it on, wincing at the bright light in his eye. He stood up and went to his bag, rifling through it. He found the headphones in a pocket and went back to the bed. He picked up the charger, plugged it in then hooked the phone to it. He put on his headphones and plugged it in. 

He sat down, tapping his music folder. Daniel was still looking at his direction. Sean glanced at him and smiled. Daniel blinked then smiled back, small and shy. Sean picked a slow song and lied down. He could feel the bed shift. Daniel laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist, head on Sean's shoulder.

Sean turned off the lamp. The song started and he was humming. He mumbled along the lyrics, not hearing his voice. The bed creaked and Sean could feel breath on his neck. He kept his half-asleep singing until the song ended and another started. His eyelids felt heavy. They slid shut. 

Sean frowned. There was something moving across his face. His eye cracked open. 'Daniel?' he muttered.

'Yeah, I'm here,' Daniel answered softly. His hand was by Sean's face, pointer finger outstretched. He touched the bridge of Sean's nose and dragged it down. Sean sneezed. Daniel chuckled, low and sleep soft. 

His finger touched the skin under Sean's eyes. His finger trailed down. It touched the edge of Sean's lips. Sean could feel the weight of Daniel's gaze change. Daniel shifted. He brought himself over him. Sean looked up at Daniel. His finger traced Sean's lips. Sean sighed. 

Daniel leaned in closer 'till their breaths touched each other's lips. Sean looked into his eyes. 'Okay?' he asked. 

'Fine,' Daniel murmured. His hand cupped Sean's face. 

'kay,' Sean said as his eyes closed.

* * *

Sean rolled over. He frowned and his spread his arms, searching. The space was empty. He opened his eyes. Light peaked through the blinds. He glanced at clock. Late morning. He slid off the bed and stumbled into the kitchen. 'Daniel?' he slurred. 

'Here,' Daniel said easily, appearing next to him. He handed a mug to him. Sean looked at it confused. 'Coffee,' Daniel explained. Sean brightened and took it. He took a sip, sighing. 

Daniel was still looking. Sean cradled the mug to his chest, hand curled around it. 'What's up?' he asked. 

Daniel blinked, snapping out of it. 'Nothing,' he went back to the table. 

Sean went to the stove and set the coffee down. He pulled out a pan and went to the fridge to get eggs and ham. He cooked in silence, taking sips of his coffee. Daniel's eyes were on him during it. He finished and set the plates on the table, pushing one towards Daniel. 

Daniel nodded and collected the papers, setting them aside. Sean looked at him confused. Daniel caught his look. 'What?' he asked. 

'You chilled out,' Sean said. 

'Yeah,' Daniel agreed. 

'What happened?' Sean asked. 

'I'm still gonna draw but I found it,' Daniel said, 'what I was looking for. I mean, I already found it but it was nice to see it again.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Sean said flatly, Daniel snickered, 'but that sounds nice.' He finished his coffee and went to get more. There was coffee already in the pot. 'Thanks for the coffee,' he said distractedly. He poured himself some and went back to the table. 'I helped, right?' he asked. 

'You did,' Daniel answered. 

''course I did, I'm amazing,' Sean said casually. Daniel laughed. Sean smiled and they continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other blood brothers ending fics: 
> 
> A/B/O au: [did you know that i'm wild for your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998902/chapters/52496569)  
> a date!: [we go fast, we go so fast we don't move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006030)  
> romantic face punching!!: [baby, be bad to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052905)  
> soulmate marks au: [letter by letter i am-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347922)  
> daniel pines: [you're the last shred of truth in the lost myth of true love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176474/chapters/55474972)  
> pretentious poetry bullshit: [i walk around hungry, mouth watering at the thought of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134679/chapters/52832731)


End file.
